oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Nao Tōyama
is a Japanese Voice Actress and Singer who is known for voicing Yui Yuigahama from Yahari Ore no Seishun Rabu Kome wa Machigatteiru. Besides Yui, she also voiced several anime characters outside OreGairu. She is also known for voicing Chitoge Kirisaki from Nisekoi, Kanon Nakagawa from The World God Only Knows, Reina Prowler from Macross Δ & Koga Tomoe from Rascal Does Not Dream of Bunny Girl Senpai. Aside from being a voice actor, she also is a part of the idol group Walküre, featured in Macross Δ since 2016. Voice Roles ; 2010 * The World God Only Knows – Kanon Nakagawa * Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto – Tiger Sugatame ; 2011 * Ao no Exorcist – Ni-chan, Caliburn * Astarotte no Omocha! – Isold * Last Exile: Fam, the Last Wing – Félicité Collette * Horizon on the Middle of Nowhere – Margot Knight * Ikoku Meiro no Croisée – Yune ; 2012 * Eureka Seven: AO – Noah, Demo Woman (ep 4), Maeve McCaffrey, Miyu Arata * Saki: Achiga-hen – Ako Atarashi * Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere II – Margot Knight * Senki Zesshō Symphogear – Shiori Terashima * The Pet Girl of Sakurasou – Momoko, Girl A (ep 1) ; 2013 * Ore no Kanojo to Osananajimi ga Shuraba Sugiru – Mana Natsukawa * Kin-iro Mosaic – Karen Kujō * Love Live! – Yukiho Kōsaka * Maoyu – Little Sister Maid * Tamayura: More Aggressive – Tomo * The Devil is a Part-Timer! – Chiho Sasaki * Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru – Yui Yuigahama * The Unlimited - Hyōbu Kyōsuke – Yūgiri * The World God Only Knows: Goddesses – Kanon Nakagawa, Apollo * Arpeggio of Blue Steel ~Ars Nova~ – Shizuka Hazumi ; 2014 * Inugami-san to Nekoyama-san – Suzu Nekoyama * Magical Warfare – Mui Aiba * Nisekoi – Chitoge Kirisaki * Nobunaga the Fool – Himiko * Robot Girls Z – Doublas M2 * Tsubu Doll – Midori Aihara * Love Live! second season – Yukiho Kōsaka * The Irregular at Magic High School – Pixie * Glasslip – Hina Fukami * Sabagebu! – Kayo Gōtokuji * 'Yama no Susume'' second season'' – Honoka Kurosaki * Trinity Seven – Liselotte Sharlock * Girl Friend Beta – Emi Sagara * Cross Ange – Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi, Olivier ; 2015 * The Idolmaster Cinderella Girls – Mizuki Kawashima * Nisekoi: – Chitoge Kirisaki * Kantai Collection – Kongou sisters, Takao, Atago * Kūsen Madōshi Kōhosei no Kyōkan – Lecty Eisenach * Miritari! – Lieutenant Lutgalnikov * Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru. Zoku – Yui Yuigahama * Hello!! Kin-iro Mosaic – Karen Kujō * Go! Princess PreCure – Puff/Pafu * Gate: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri – Lelei la Lelena * Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry – Shizuku Kurogane 2016 * Macross Δ - Reina Prowler (Walküre) 2018 * Rascal Does Not Dream of Bunny Girl Senpai - Koga Tomoe * Macross Δ Movie: Passionate Walküre - Reina Prowler 2019 * Rascal Does Not Dream of a Dreaming Girl - Koga Tomoe 2020 * Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru. Kan – Yui Yuigahama * Macross Δ Movie: Absolute Live!!!!!! - Reina Prowler Songs Website *http://intention-k.com/prof/nao-toyama.html Gallery Nao Toyama2.jpg Nao Toyama 3.jpg Nao Toyama 4.jpg Nao Toyama 5.jpg Nao Toyama 6.jpg Category:Voice actress Category:Cast